


whispers in the dark

by troiing



Series: I like me a season 5 full of lady love [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte begins—she always does, just to get Helen talking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers in the dark

They’re whispers in the dark—things Helen doesn’t usually share outright, things people have to figure out for themselves or learn from someone else. Things that keep her from forming relationships with new people—things that are so difficult to say, they keep her alienated. Stories and exchanges, hovering on breaths and warm on lips while their bodies press together in the bedding.

Charlotte begins—she always does, just to get Helen talking again.

Her parents are both professors. Well, were. Her father still is; her mother’s retired.

Helen’s father was a doctor. Is? No, was. As for her mother—well, it was the Victorian era, wasn’t it? She died while Helen was young, and had never much approved of how Gregory pushed the system, despite her love for him.

Her longest relationship, three years. She’d thought it was forever. Then it turned out the girl was sleeping with one of their other research partners all along.

Helen doesn’t talk about her relationships in terms of length, or much at all, but she does talk about Ashley.

But you can’t remove a fertilized embryo and expect it to live.

You can if you’re The Five.

That technology ought to be shared.

But Helen got lucky—it hasn’t worked since. She’s tried; James has tried.

What’s it like to lose a daughter?

Helen still dreams about her, cries herself to sleep even over a century later. Ashley died protecting her, protecting everything she’d worked for for all those years.

Charlotte kisses away the tears.

Will’s always encouraged her to _talk_ , but talking is hard. Charlotte, Charlotte encourages her to cry. And that, once she understands that Charlotte doesn’t mind, is easier. It doesn’t require a vocabulary; all it requires is a release. And waking up after crying herself to sleep against Charlotte, she always feels a little better.


End file.
